


Sensations of Flesh

by ObscureNightmare



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureNightmare/pseuds/ObscureNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good doctor of the enterprise appears to be depressed and Spock does what he can to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar and spelling is not really my strong side so try to endure.

Sensations of Flesh

 

Spock had been noticing for weeks now that the good doctor’s mood was not as up-beat as it usually was. He never made his standard sarcastic jokes or remarks anymore, or smile for that matter. But what really made the science officer worry was when Dr. McCoy didn’t jump to discussion the last time Jim, the doctor and the Vulcan were together. He had made a remark on purpose to see if Dr. McCoy would respond, but he didn’t. Something seemed to be really wrong with Dr. Leonard McCoy of The USS Enterprise.

The following day Spock went to sickbay to see the doctor. He was sitting behind his desk as usual when Spock came in.

“Can I help you Mr. Spock?” The doctor asked without looking up.

“Actually, I was hoping there was something I could do for you.” Spock replied. “Are you all right? You have not been yourself lately.” McCoy looked up from his computer with a raised eyebrow, but quickly looked back down at his work.

“I assure you, I’m quite all right. Now, if there is nothing else, I would like to get back to my work.”   
Spock walked over beside the desk and insistently put his hand on the doctors shoulder. He was about to say something when the doctor quickly stood up from the touch. “Look...” McCoy said with an angry voice and arms raised. “I don’t need to talk or be checked up on by you or anyone else. I’m fine!” His bright blue eyes were a lot darker than normal and clearly agitated. “I’m just tired.” He finally added. Spock got a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst, but in the end just nodded and left. He could hear McCoy sit down with a thud and a huff in his chair before the door shut behind him.

The next few days no one really saw or heard from Dr. McCoy. Jim had tried to talk to him too, but had no luck. The doctor insisted everything was okay. And since there was nothing wrong with him physically, there was nothing anyone could do. There was never a problem the doctor not doing his job right, but Spock was still worried about him.  
The doctor did work around the clock for the crew and the Captain though, Spock thought to himself. McCoy worked just as hard as himself, but since Spock was half Vulcan he could endure more then the doctor could. Spock pondered these thoughts as he walked the corridors on the ship. Maybe the good doctor really was just tired as he said?

Dr. McCoy was in his quarters when he heard Mr. Spock’s voice on the intercom requesting the doctor in his own quarters. He breathed out heavily and annoyed as he sat his glass of whiskey down on the table.

“What does that hobgoblin want now?” McCoy mumbled to himself as he got up from his chair. “This better be important!”

As McCoy made his way to Spock’s quarters, he wondered what the science officer could possibly want this late at night. Hopefully it wasn’t medically related. He had after all been drinking before Spock had called him.

As his thoughts wandered he finally got to Spock’s quarters and rung the door chime. The door opened and he heard Spock’s voice.

“Please come in, doctor.” It was almost completely dark inside and McCoy had trouble seeing where he was going.

“Why on earth do you have it so damn dark in here?” McCoy said with an annoyed voice. “You do know humans can’t see as well as you Vulcans in the dark?” He knew Spock was aware of that, of course, but he couldn't help asking anyway. Mostly just to annoy him for dragging him there this late. But as he got further in he could see the room was filled with candles. “Spock...?”

He stopped half-way into the candle filled room. He didn’t really know what to think about it.

“Why don’t you sit down, doctor?” Spock asked. He made a slight gesture with his arm to the empty seat next to him. McCoy, still just halfway into the room, stayed where he was.

“No I, um.... I’ll stand. Spock what the hell is all this?” McCoy was for the first time in weeks actually looking at Spock, although the look on his face was one of baffled confusion.

Spock stood up and walked towards him. First now could McCoy see that Spock only had a robe on him that somewhat flowed as he walked.

“As I have observed you over these last weeks,” Spock started, “it is not hard to tell that something is bothering you. Since you will not tell me or anyone else what it is, then I will just have to try and cheer you up as that is what you appear to need.” As Spock moved towards him, McCoy entered the room to avoid letting him get any closer. He could now see that Spock’s quarters were completely filled with flickering candles.

“...And how the hell are you planning on cheering me up?” The doctor asked, turning towards the Vulcan. Almost before he could finish his question, Spock was pressing him against the wall.   
He tried to push him away with his hands, but Spock managed to grab his wrist and pin his arms over McCoy’s head before he was able to. Spock now used his whole body to press McCoy against the wall and he could feel his breath on the side of his neck as he tried to turn away from him.

“Sexually of course.” Spock whispered.

McCoy’s heart skipped a beat and he gasped as Spock started kissing the exposed skin the doctor just provided.

“Wha...What makes you think I want that?” McCoy barely managed to utter. “ -And what the hell... makes you think I want you?” Spock backed off a bit, looking daringly into McCoy’s eyes. Candlelight dancing on his face. The doctor could do nothing, but look back into the serious look of the Vulcan.

“Am I wrong?”

McCoy didn’t know what to say to this. He wanted to say “yes”, but for some reason, he couldn’t. They both would know he was lying, but at the same time it was the truth. 

Before he could make up his mind Spock pressed his lips against his and he involuntarily melted into it. His kiss was both tender and demanding, gesturing with his tongue for McCoy to let him in. And again he involuntarily did what the Vulcan wanted. Spock let his hands slide down the doctors arms and body and rested them around his waist as he deepened the kiss. It made McCoy’s legs go weak, but Spock held him up. He couldn’t be sure if it was the alcohol from before or Spock, but he felt as if the room was spinning, and he suddenly realized that he had his arms wrapped around Spock’s neck, kissing him greedily.

“Let me take you to bed.” Spock whispered between kisses. Stroking McCoy gently under his uniform. “Please let me take you to bed. I need you.” McCoy could swear his heart stopped.

“Bed?” Spock’s words rung in his head. He wasn’t prepared for that. Hell, he wasn’t prepared for any of this. He wasn’t even sure he if this was even real.

Spock could feel him tensing up from his words and pulled back. McCoy’s eyes were glistening with passion and lust, but he could also see fear. He gently stroked the doctor’s face and lips with his hand as he took McCoy’s hand in his other.

“I promise I will not hurt you.” Spock said softly as he gently kissed McCoy’s hand. “I promise.”

As he said this, Spock lead McCoy to his bed, taking his uniform off at the same time. McCoy let him, his heart was betraying him and he wanted this so bad even though he knew it was a bad idea.  
Spock’s deep brown eyes were so hypnotic it made him weak, and he couldn’t look away. Not for a second. As Spock set him down on the bed he bent down to remove McCoy’s boots. Then he softly run his hands up his legs dangerously close between his thighs and spreading them. He sat down on his knees between them with his hands on the belt buckle, looking at him with intense eyes.

“May I?” He asked in a low voice. The doctor nodded as he looked down at the man between his legs. It felt as if his chest was about to explode at this point. He couldn’t believe this was really happening.  
Spock unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, exposing the doctor's very hard erection which he then took in his hand. Gently stroking, never leaving McCoy’s eyes.

“I didn’t think... That you... Oh God...” The doctor trailed off as Spock pumped harder.

“That I would do something like this?” Spock asked gently, understanding fully what the doctor was referring to. McCoy simply nodded at him as he swallowed hard. “I am after all half-human, dear doctor.” Spock continued. “I too can enjoy the sensations of flesh”

McCoy’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier for each stroke Spock made. His eyes glazed over as his head fell back. Suddenly without warning Spock climbed on top of him. How he got rid of his robe without the doctor noticing was baffling. He pushed him down on his back, kissing him with such lust and greed it made McCoy’s head hurt. But he was happy to return it, kissing him back with such passion it made Spock moan into his lips. Gently lifting McCoy further up on the bed he lied down slightly on his side whilst lifting his leg up, still holding his gaze. Leaving it, he was sure McCoy would lose his nerve. It was strained enough as was.

Still stroking him gently, Spock found the lube he prepared earlier and put a good amount in his hand. It felt cold to the touch, but soon warmed up. McCoy bit his lips by the sight of Spock stroking himself with the lube. He glistened in the flickering light from the candles and McCoy swallowed hard at the sight. He never thought that Spock could look so sexy sitting over him like that. He never thought he would find Spock sexy, period. But his bliss soon changed and he jerked violently when he felt Spock’s finger slide inside him. He tried to sit up, but Spock held him down.

“Relax, doctor.” He calmly whispered as his other hand pushed down on the doctors chest. His tongue licking gently over McCoy’s lips as he pushed another finger inside him. Gently preparing him.

It felt good and strange at the same time and McCoy closed his eyes and gave away to the feeling. He did his best not to squirm too much under Spock’s touch. It was nothing like he ever felt before, and he felt himself floating away by Spock’s gentle movements. After a while Spock withdrew his fingers and positioned his own hard member between McCoy’s legs, lifting them both even more. McCoy’s eyes flew open, staring at him with uncertainty. His arms grabbing Spock’s shoulders as to not letting him move any further. Spock noticed for the first time that the doctor’s knuckles were white from grasping the sheets and he was shaking.

“Doctor, I promised I would not hurt you.” Spock’s eyes were warm and tender and he was smiling for the first time. “Please let me feel you.”

McCoy’s arms fell to the bed. His words were so intoxicating and his eyes were hypnotic. At this point, Spock could ask anything of him and he would do it. And he wanted this just as bad as Spock did. He hadn’t felt like this in years and he just now noticed how much he missed it. The feeling of wanting someone, needing someone. And be wanted back. The passion between two people. But he still couldn’t stop shaking. This was something he had never done before. Also with someone he up till now had a very strained relationship with. He had no idea how many times he and Spock had argued over nothing and everything.

Spock cupped McCoy’s cheek with his hand, gently stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Looking deep into his blue eyes and giving him a light kiss. He really didn’t want to hurt him and he was doing his best to make the doctor feel safe. He waited till McCoy exhaled and slowly pushed in. McCoy hissed and drew his breath uncontrollably by the sudden painful pressure. His eyes shut tightly and his breathing turned into short gasps.

“Tell me what you need Leonard.” Spock panted as he tried to control himself from going any further. “Please tell me.” McCoy opened his eyes, taken by the use of his first name. He never heard Spock use it before.

“I... I need...” He was struggling to speak, but the sudden realization of what he really did need was clear.

“Yes?” Spock whispered as he caressed the doctor's body.

“I need you... inside me.” The moment he said the words Spock thrust inside him and McCoy cried out from the sudden pain. His hands were grasping Spock’s arms so hard it actually hurt the Vulcan. As McCoy lied there, gasping for air, Spock looked at him with dread.

“Doctor?” He tried to make him look at him, but the doctor had his eyes shut hard along with clenching his hands. “Leonard please...” He gently kissed him along the jawline and neck.

“I... I’m fine.” McCoy finally uttered between the sharp breaths. “Just let me...”  
  
Spock now laid his entire body down on McCoy. Kissing him, caressing his body and urging him to relax. Gently rocking, but not really moving.

“I want you to remember this, Leonard.” He said with a husky voice. “So every time you see me you will feel me inside you.” Spock was struggling to lay still at this point. The feeling of McCoy’s jolting body around his erection was almost too much.

McCoy was doing everything in his power to calm down. It was painful, but heaven at the same time and he finally let go of Spock’s arms, red and bruised. Letting them slide down his arms and finally resting them on his waist.

“I’m ready.” His whisper was like a switch for Spock who couldn’t hold back anymore and took McCoy’s hand and pinned it over his head, lacing their fingers. He put his other arm under the doctors shoulder for a better grip on him and moved with a built up force he didn’t intend. The sudden maneuver made McCoy gasp as Spock thrust into him and his nails dug hard into Spock’s waist, almost drawing blood.

Every thrust made the doctor cry out with pleasure and pain. The Vulcan’s movements were deep and swift with passionate kisses and exploring tongue and Spock could feel himself getting closer with every move he made. McCoy’s pleasurable panting and moans only urged him on and he couldn’t stop himself from going faster and deeper even if he wanted to.

“Come for me.” Spock’s breathing was heavy as he spoke. “Come for me, Leonard.” He lifted himself up so he could take McCoy’s painfully hard erection in his hand and stroked it almost violently. Arching his back from the overwhelming flow of new pleasure, McCoy comes hard over them both with a heartfelt scream of passion. The tightening of his body gave Spock the pressure he needed and he came with a cry of ecstasy as well.

Spock collapsed over McCoy, unable to move, both panting and gasping for air. After a while Spock got up and McCoy automatically grasped his wrist.

“Please don’t leave!” McCoy regretted saying it the moment he said it, but he couldn’t help himself. Spock raised an eyebrow to the pleading tone of his voice, but then simply smiled.

“I am only going to find a towel to clean us up. I will return.” McCoy let go of his wrist and laid back down. Spock came back and toweled them both of, then laid back down and pulled McCoy into his arms. McCoy did not resist and gladly rested his head on Spock’s chest. Tired and spent they both fell asleep.


End file.
